Spreaders are widely used in agriculture to provide soil conditioners or the like onto fields. This is known to improve the growth rate of crops and/or the yield of the eventual harvest and usually represents a highly worthwhile investment.
However some industries carry out some form of culture in terrain which represent accessibility challenges unknown to fields. Good examples of this are the industries of maple sugaring and wood harvesting which rely on the growth of trees, where although some paths are present at given areas where machinery can be driven, much of the culture surface is only accessible by foot.
The expected benefits of applying soil conditioners to such difficult access cultures has even increased in recent years, and it is now believed that applying a soil conditioner such as lime can even help in overcoming some drawbacks caused by atmospheric pollution/acid rains.
There was thus a need for a system which would be adapted for spreading a soil conditioner over vast areas in difficult access areas.